


A Prehistoric Surprise

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Becker and Lucas are sent through an anomaly to test the new locking device.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett who gave the prompt “testing”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“So, how exactly does this work then?” Lucas asked. Becker looked up from his laptop, which was resting on the bonnet of his car.

“How do you mean?”

“I mean,” Lucas said slowly, “how does this work?” And then he waved his hand in the direction of the anomaly.

The rest of Becker's motley crew, as Lucas fondly thought of them, were apparently taking some sort of energy readings, although Abby was busy looking after the strange furred creature that had come through. Lucas hadn't caught the name of it, only that it was something unpronounceable that had made Abby's face light up. Even Cutter had looked pleased, and Lucas had thought up till now that the man was incapable of smiling.

“We make sure the anomaly is stable, take the creature through, and release it away from the anomaly. Then Connor is going to try and seal it.” Becker shrugged. “All in a day's work.”

Lucas nodded. “Right. And why am I here again?”

Becker grinned. “We needed a guinea pig.”

Lucas shook his head slowly. “Of course you did.”

“You and I will go through the anomaly with this,” he held up a contraption that Lucas had been assured meant they could open their own anomalies whenever they felt like it. “Connor will seal the anomaly from this side. We wait an hour, then if they can't unseal it again, we create a new one.”

“You couldn't have just done this on your own? Or with one of your soldiers?” Lucas asked, still bemused by the whole exercise.

“Considering the last time we tried to get some alone time we were interrupted by said soldiers, I thought you might prefer a location where we definitely won't get disturbed,” Becker said. “Unless of course I'm mistaken, in which case I can always take Connor.” He raised an eyebrow and waited for Lucas to respond.

“I see, this is your attempt at seduction, is it?”

“That depends. Is it working?”

Lucas laughed, a low rumble that made Becker's stomach flip. Lucas wasn't one who laughed often, so it was always a pleasant surprise when he did. And it always, _always_ , sent the blood rushing straight to his cock.

“I think your technique needs a little work, but the execution is flawless.” Then he leaned low towards Becker's ear, even though no one else was within earshot and whispered, “I trust you have all the necessary supplies?”

Becker gifted him with a smile. “That's for me to know, and you to find out.”

* * * * *

Lucas stared out at the scenery, still having a hard time getting his brain around the fact that one moment he was in the 21st century, and the next he was walking amongst creatures that had been extinct for millions of years.

“Amazing, isn't it?” Becker asked before leaning over to nibble at Lucas' earlobe.

“Not as amazing as this,” Lucas replied. Then he twisted, his right leg moving and hooking Becker's legs so that Becker was falling back onto the ground, with Lucas suddenly straddling him.

Becker was breathing heavily, a smile ghosting across his face. “You have a pretty high opinion of yourself, don't you?”

Lucas' answering smile was particularly predatory. “Just you wait and see.”

Becker swallowed, hard, and tried to get his heartbeat to slow down. But it proved an impossible task once Lucas was pulling out handcuffs (and he thought _he_ was the one who was supposed to be looking after supplies) and handcuffing his hands together.

“Due to the lack of bedposts, you're just going to have to keep your hands above your head. Think you can do that, soldier boy?”

“What if I can't?” Becker replied. He experimentally tried bucking Lucas off of him, but Lucas' strong thighs kept Becker exactly where Lucas wanted him.

“Then you'll be punished,” Lucas told him, eyes challenging Becker to do something worthy of punishment.

Becker moved his hands back as instructed, knowing full well that he wouldn't be keeping them there long. Lucas' smirk suggested that he knew that as well.

“Are you actually going to do something?” Becker asked after a moment.

Lucas looked as if he were seriously considering the question.

“I don't know. Maybe I'll just leave you like this.”

Becker glared at him. “You wouldn’t dare.” Except he was really rather hoping that he would.

Before Lucas could reply though a large rumbling sound had them both turning their heads, witnessing with open mouths a herd of something large and grey lumbering in the distance. Suddenly they both seemed to remember that time was ticking on, and neither of them really wanted to let the other team members know that they weren't really testing the anomaly.

Lucas reached down and pulled Becker's shirt out of his trousers, allowing deft fingers to trace their way up and to the other man's nipples. Becker gulped and bucked up and Lucas pinched at his right nipple, making him gasp.

“Stay still,” he ordered and Becker pretended he was about to do just that.

Then Lucas was pulling at Becker's trousers, Becker's eyes never leaving his face. Until Lucas slid down, warm mouth engulfing Becker's aching cock, and Becker had no option but to move up, the movement hitting at the back of Lucas' mouth and almost making him gag. Lucas looked up through impossibly long eyelashes and gave Becker a genuinely annoyed glare, but Becker pretended not to see. Instead he let his head fall back to the ground and stared up at the sky, trying not to think about the creatures that were flying up there and hoping none of them were interested in developing a taste for human flesh.

Then Lucas did something impossibly wicked with his tongue and Becker was coming, his hands itching to reach out and grab hold of Lucas' hair, but a thin streak of pride keeping him from actually doing so.

“So,” asked Lucas after a moment, “how was that for round one?”

Becker laughed. “It could do with some improvements.”

“Oh, really?” Lucas replied. Then he leaned over and kissed Becker, a dirty open-mouthed kiss that left Becker begging for more. “In that case I think you'll love round two.”

* * * * *

When Stephen and Connor came through the anomaly they were expecting to see many sights. None of which included Lucas North pounding into Becker, whose legs were wrapped around the other man, and who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were fifteen minutes past their check in time.

Stephen glanced over at Connor who was standing next to him, slack-jawed, and took an executive decision.

“Let's give them another fifteen,” he said. Then, when it was obvious that Connor had lost the power of movement as well as speech, Stephen dragged him by his collar back through the anomaly.

Though not before snapping a couple of pictures on his mobile phone.


End file.
